A stance and rotational swing trainer for training sports players in the proper stance and rotational swing for swinging a sporting implement is provided. Embodiments of the trainer include a trainer for baseball/softball stance and rotational swing training and for golf stance and rotational swing training. Other sports may also be supported by the trainer.
A proper stance is critical to success in many sports, and players need to know the appropriate stance for their body size. For example, in the sport of baseball, the outside distance between a batter's feet should be generally twice his or her shoulder width. In the sport of golf, the distance between a golfer's feet should be generally equal to his or her shoulder width. Training players, especially young players, is made easier with a device that positions the players' feet in the proper stance without the players having to know in advance either the proper stance or their shoulder width.
The stance and rotational swing trainer provides a base upon which the player stands, a front foot stop that contacts and bounds the player's front foot and a rear foot pedal that rotatably receives the player's back foot. The stance position is adjustable by moving the front foot stop to a desired position based upon the width of the player's shoulders. A measurement scale for measuring a player's shoulders is provided on the device.
The trainer also teaches the proper rotation during swinging. Pivoting of the player's back foot is necessary for a proper swing. The trainer comprises a back foot pedal that receives the front portion of the player's back foot. The back foot pedal rotates during a swing, and a riser is provided to ensure the player's back heel rises during the swing.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.